The invention relates to a flexible straw. More particularly, the invention relates to a straw having a variable weight attached near its distal end, so that it can retrieve liquid from the lowest point of a container.
A variety of liquids are dispensed from bottles using straws. A "sport" bottle is a refillable container with a closable top. A straw extends through the top and to the bottom of the bottle. This arrangement makes the bottle well suited for drinking from the bottle while it is in the vertical position and when it is substantially full of liquid. However, when the bottle is almost empty and is tilted, the drinker cannot retrieve the liquid through the straw, since the liquid level is no longer at the bottom of the bottle. In fact, depending on the angle that the bottom is tilted, and the amount of liquid remaining, the liquid level may be near the top of the bottle.
Spray bottles similarly employ a straw like tube which extends to the bottom of the bottle. A pump draws liquid up through the straw and atomizes it to produce a spray. However, difficulty is encountered when one attempts to hold the bottle on an angle while spraying. This is particularly troublesome for cleaning solutions which are often dispensed in this manner. When cleaning one must often clean horizontal surfaces, necessitating that one tilt the bottle containing the cleaning solution to direct the spray at the horizontal surface. However, such tilting often prevents the liquid from being dispensed.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.